Emoções de um reencontro
by Bru-Chan
Summary: fic SAKUxSASU e NARUxHINA hentai apartir do cap 3
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - Sonhos que não se esquecem jamais**

_Era uma tarde estranha em Konoha, não fazia sol, nem chovia, e tudo isso por culpa "dele". Desde que saiu de Konoha para vingar-se e nunca mais voltou, Konoha havia mudado, ficara mais triste, até seu maior rival perdera o animo de continuar lutando, ele se tornara um herói, mesmo com seu desejo de vingança ele era amado e respeitado por todos. Ele se tornara um herói por algo que fez sem pensar em recompensas, ou melhor, pensava, pensava em uma única recompensa, ele queria "ela", queria o amor dela, queria senti-la em seus braços, mas isso seria impossível, pelo menos antes de vingar-se. Por isso, ele partiu, sem pensar duas vezes, o pensamento dele se concentrava só nela, ele faria de tudo para ficar junto dela, mesmo que isso signifique... Matar "ele", e continuou andando em direção a Aldeia da Areia._

oOoOOoOo

-SAKURA!! ACORDA!!- gritou um certo ninja de olhos azuis- A Tsunade-sama quer te ver urgentemente!

-OK Naruto avise-a que já irei vê-la – disse num tom calmo e tranqüilo, o que era muito estranho, pois sempre que Naruto entrava em seu quarto sem avisar, sempre saía com um galo na cabeça.

-"Que estranho... a Sakura nunca foi boazinha comigo... Só se... Será que ela sabe que o. Não, é impossível... Deve ter outro motivo." - pensou naruto.

Enquanto Naruto se perguntava o porquê de Sakura estar tão calma nessa manhã, ela se arrumava, pois ela sabia que nesse dia algo bom iria acontecer com ela, esse é o grande dia de Sakura, nesse dia ela se tornará uma Medica-nin, mas não uma Medica-nin comum e sim uma grande e renomada medica-nin. Hoje ela irá ganhar o premio de: "Melhor Medica-nin de todas as aldeias".

-"Aí, Aí"-suspirou cansada-"por quê?? Porque você não volta logo??" - pensou enquanto chorava ao lembrar da promessa que Sasuke lhe fizera antes de partir.

oOoOOoOo Flash-Back on oOoOOoOo

-Sakura, eu te prometo- Disse para a jovem Haruno – te prometo, que assim que me vingar eu voltarei e reconstruirei meu clã.

-Mas me prometa algo antes de ir... Prometa-me que quando eu for me tornar uma renomada medica-nin você virá... Mesmo que só por alguns minutos... Para eu lhe confessar algo... Por favor, prometa – disse Sakura aos prantos. Sasuke não agüentou vê-la chorar e respondeu:

-Prometo, ou melhor, juro que voltarei.. Nesse dia aproveitarei e também lhe confessarei algo.

Sasuke virou-se, acenou com a mão sem olhar para trás, e seguiu seu rumo para vingar-se de seu irmão.

oOoOOoOo Flash-Back off oOoOOoOo

-Pare de sonhar Sakura, você sabe que ele não voltará, Pelo menos não por sua causa - disse para si mesma deixando rolar uma lágrima de saudades.

Recuperou-se, lavou o rosto, colocou seu vestido favorito (e o favorito de sasuke também). Ela se olhava no espelho, aquele vestido azul caia bem em seu corpo que já era bem desenvolvido, o decote mostrava que seus seios não eram nem grandes, nem pequenos eram do tamanho certo. Ela só achou o vestido muito curto, pois suas pernas estavam mais grossas. Sua cintura ficava bem delineada com aquele vestido que além de ser macio era justo, o que a deixava mais bela do que nunca.

O tempo estava frio então levou um "casaquinho" caso sentisse mais frio.

Quase que se esquece da Tsunade-sama, ela sai correndo em busca da hokage, pois ela se esquecera de que era uma coisa urgente...

Chegando lá...

-Desculpe-me Tsunade-Sama, eu estava tão entretida pensando como será a entrega do premio que me esqueci de que a senhorita estava me chamando, mas eu estou meio que com pressa então... - disse Sakura ao chegar à sala da hokage.

-OK sakura vamos direto ao assunto... Eu gostaria de te pedir um enorme favor... Você conheceu Uchiha Sasuke não??-perguntou Tsunade em vós serena.

-mas é claro que conheci... Nós éramos da mesma equipe... Mas o que ele tem a ver com a nossa conversa??

-... Sakura o favor que eu quero te pedir é que...

"BUM!!"

-senhorita tsunade ele acaba de chegar - disse uma mulher apavorada com a situação.

-bem Sakura você vai descobrir sozinha o que eu quero que você faça por mim... -Disse tsunade enquanto se levantava.

Sakura acompanhou Tsunade até uma sala próxima, onde se encontrava um homem sentado em uma cadeira, muito inquieto.

-bem, sakura o favor que eu quero lhe pedir é que você fique de olho nele, e que não o deixe causar nenhuma encrenca. - Disse Tsunade com um sorriso malicioso na face.

Nesse momento ele se levanta... O coração de sakura começa a bater mais forte.. Sua respiração fica ofegante... Sua mente diz "é ele, é ele, só pode ser ele, ele prometeu e vai cumprir".. Esse era o sonho da vida de Sakura, ver seu amado, em pé, vivo, em sua frente, depois de tantos anos...

Um momento de silencio, que logo é cortado pelo jovem moreno.

-Olá Sakura, não se lembra de mim??- perguntou com um sorriso sexy na cara.

-Ma-mas é-é claro... Como eu errr.. Poderia esquecer de você que... - e foi calada por um abraço que nunca havia sentido antes, um abraço... De amor, de saudade, de carinho.

Fim do capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

"_-Ma-mas é-é claro... Como eu errr.. Poderia esquecer de você que... - e foi calada por um abraço que nunca havia sentido antes, um abraço... De amor, de saudade, de carinho."_

-Sakura eu... Tenho que te dizer uma coisa. -disse sasuke sem soltar sakura de seu abraço.

-O que Sasuke-kun.-disse Sakura ainda em estado de choque nos braços do jovem uchiha.

-me desculpe...

-Pelo que??-Perguntou confusa.

-Por isso - e tomou os lábios de sakura.

Sakura sentiu como era ser amada, sentiu a língua de o jovem uchiha pedir para explorar a sua boca.enquanto as mãos dele alisavam sua silhueta, as dela brincavam nos cabelos do jovem moreno. De repente sakura sente a boca dele se distanciar e descer para deu pescoço, fazendo-a soltar baixos gemidos, que não passaram despercebidos pelo jovem uchiha. Só que foram interrompidos por uma hokage, pasma ao ver essa cenas.

-Bem, vejo que os dois estão se entendendo muito bem, mas, eu preciso me retirar, tenho muitas papeladas pra fazer... -Ao perceber que nenhum dos dois estava prestando atenção nela, preferiu se retirar.

-Sasuke... -disse sakura dando uma pausa.

-Que foi? –disse Sasuke.

-O que ela disse??-perguntou Ela.

-Sei lá? Estava concentrado demais para prestar atenção. - disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Sasuke tomou-a em seus braços e a levou até um sofá que ali se encontrava, deitou-a e ficou sobre ela, a beijando loucamente nos lábios. Sua língua brincava com a dela de uma forma incrível, parecia que eram duas velhas amigas que acabaram de se encontrar após anos, longe uma da outra. Faziam uma dança sensual dentro das bocas.

-Sasuke eu... -fez uma breve pausa.

-Não fale nada Sakura, eu já entendi tudo... - disse saindo de cima dela - você gosta de outro

não é??... Não precisa mentir pra mim, se for isso pode falar.

-Não é isso Sasuke.. Eu só ia falar que... Eu sou virgem - disse abaixando a cabeça, ruborizada.

-Então era isso... Porque não me disse antes??...E eu achando que...

-Achando o que sasuke??-Perguntou Sakura.

-Eu estava achando que você não me amava mais.

-Deixa de ser bobo... Eu sempre te amei, e sempre vou te amar.-Disse dando um selinho no Uchiha.

O jovem uchiha a pegou nos braços e a levou até sua casa...

oOoOOoOo

Sasuke a depositou em sua cama e ficou em cima dela beijando o pescoço da mesma, que aproveitava para passar a mão por baixo da camisa de sasuke, o deixando mais exitado, ele aproveitou e passou sua mão na coxa de Sakura a fazendo suspirar. Colocou-a em seu colo e começou a beijá-la nos lábios com mais intensidade, e ela respondeu com o mesmo ardor.

Só estavam os três lá, Sasuke, Sakura, e a Lua que era a única testemunha desse momento de amor. Sasuke rapidamente tirou sua blusa deixando a mostra seu tanquinho.

"Vai Sakuraaaaa aproveita que ele é sóó seu!!"-Gritava Inner com toda sua força.

Sakura explorava aquele lugar que ela nunca havia visto antes. O corpo de sasuke nunca havia lhe parecido grande coisa, mas agora que ele cresceu seu corpo estava perfeito. Ombros largos tórax definido, coxas musculosas, mas só uma coisa a intrigava, ele já matou seu irmão? Ele é um servo de Orochimaru?

Sasuke a tirou de seus devaneios quanto a beijou o seio, fazendo a gemer com muita intensidade, seu corpo nunca havia sido tocado por ninguém.

Essa seria a sua 1ª vez?? Algo poderia dar errado?? Seriam eles felizes para sempre??

Essas respostas e outras no próximo cap.

**Gente obrigada pelas reviews**

Gente ñ esqueçam de mandar reviews dando sua opinião

Bjos

**Chat**

* * *

**Bru-Chan**-Viu sasuke como eu disse q nesse as coisas seriam mais _calientes_ XD XD XD

**SASU**-Bru...vc anda lendo o livro do kakashi??cuidado ele está afetando o seu cérebro.

**Bru-Chan**- XD XD XD Sasukinho cadê a Sakura??

**SASU**-sei lá quando ela começou a ler saiu correndo ¬¬

**Bru-Chan**- Sasukinhoooooo... enfim sós hauhauhauahauha

**SASU**- Bruna.. não me olaha assim..bruna...brunaaaaaaaaaa

**Bru-Chan**- calma sasukinho só tô querendo umas idéias pra proxima fic

**SASU**-que tipo de ideias??

**Bru-Chan**- ideias hentais huhuhuhuhu

**SASU**- Socorooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

**Bru-Chan- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA **risada maligna

* * *


End file.
